


Memory Wipe

by Halloweenhead131



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extreme Swearing, F/M, Gore, Martial Arts, Parkour, Physical Abuse, Piercing Kinks, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Trust Issues, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenhead131/pseuds/Halloweenhead131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Psyche here, sorry I couldn't get to the coil at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll call you back later. Leave your coil number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.'</p><p>Her fingers twitched as the beep sounded through the empty space, her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she hung, suspended, only an inch from the ground.</p><p>'Hey! Haven't seen you in a while, you should drop by the junk shop to check in! Noiz is still looking for you!' Mizuki...The beep sounded again.</p><p>'You have four old messages.'</p><p>One: 'Answer your goddamned phone woman.' Noiz</p><p>Two: 'Noiz is making a fuss again, please stop by soon.' Aoba</p><p>Three: 'Maniacs in panic mode, hurry up and shut him up, Pinkette.' Mink</p><p>Four: 'Where are you Psyche? I can't find you...' Koujaku</p><p>A tear slipped down her cheek...this wasn't really how it was supposed to end was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Little Less Blood Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, even if it's BL (Boy's Love) thing, I'm still shipping all of them with girls...whatever!! Please comment and kudo!

She hit the table awkwardly, the tops of her shoulders hitting the edge and sending a spike of pain up her head before she rolled over the top and onto the floor below. People jumped out of their chairs and stood, some watched with wide eyes as the table itself also tipped over, landing on its edge, right on top of her left hand.

She heard more than felt the horrid _crack_ that was associated with her hand breaking before pain started lancing up her hand in time with her heart beat. She gritted her teeth, instead she caught the backing on one of her lip piercings and bit down harder than she wanted to but it took the pain out of her hand and instead placed itself within her mouth.

Her eyes had been squeezed shut when they had thrown her through the small cafe windows, the package she had been carrying had flown from her hands and had landed outside on the street. Too bad it was just a decoy.

She winced as her right hand, which she had landed on dragged out from underneath her to help her to her feet, she spit blood as she rested on her hands and knees, she really should have been expecting a full blown out attack. She coughed, her chest hurt from getting hit directly in the sternum, she was pretty sure that her hand wasn't the only thing that was broken today.

"She's still _alive_!?" She put a hand on the edge of the table, that was saying something since it was on it's side and helped herself, she didn't see any of the bastards around her holding out a helping hand. She stood, pressing her broken hand to her chest and wincing, she could feel blood dribble down her chin, probably from a bloody nose.

" _Fuck you._ " She grumbled loud enough so her attackers would hear, they bristled before trying to come after her again, she pushed the table so it slid across the floor loudly as some woman screamed. It hit two of them in the knees as she took off, sliding over the front counter of the building and running into the kitchen of the building.

She lunged over a block table for cutting meat, a blade cut her leg and she hissed at the cold pain that shot through her but kept going even when the blood started running into her boot and caused it to make _squelching_ noises every time she put her foot down.

She put a shoulder to the door, officially bruising her shoulder and busting the door from its hinges with her leverage put behind her weight, which meant her leverage was _too_ fast because she was below average weight and height for _anything_. She hit the ground on the other side with an unlady-like grunt before scrambling to her feet and taking off again.

After several hours she lost track of the person trying to kill her and of where she was going. She ran her good hand along her face, smearing blood and dirt and whatever else she was covered in across her right cheek. And goddamned she would be screwed if she wasn't ambidextrous, her left had hand swollen beyond the size of a blood orange and least, or at least thats what it _looked_ like except with fingers, which were purpling with lack of blood flow, she could already see the bruise that her hand was.

She leaned down, checking her leg and saw that there was still a trickle of blood running from it, but the wound had also puffed up in size even though it wasn't a serious cut. She was covered in cuts because of going through a window, most of them were non-official, none of them would kill, if they had been, she would have been dead.

She looked dead ahead and saw the Kanji ' _ジャンクショプ へいぼん_ ' or in English ' _Junk Shop Heibon_ ' and that garnered a weary smile from her pierced lips at the shops actually very ugly yellow front. She staggered to the buildings entrance and left a blood smear on the door handle as she opened it before her eyes widened.

' _The red liquid oozed from the surfaces all around her. The painful pressure in her wrists, ankles and neck would not loosen no matter how much she struggled against her unwavering bonds. Flashes of white, yellow and re leapt across her vision at varying intervals through some kind of blind sealing her eyesight and she bit down on the cloth gag in her mouth. She struggled..._ '

She fell forward, unable to catch herself all she could do was keep her eyes closed and wait for the impact of the floor meeting her face since her body was frozen from the recurring flashbacks after effects. Of all times to get a flash back, it chooses now of all times. She opened her eyes, aware of a weight around her waist, her face inches from the floor and she stared at the ground with wide eyes, she could feel her eyelashes brush the bottoms of her eyebrows.

"She's _bleeding_ , Aoba! Call the hospital!" Someone turned her around and she got a face full of calmness with eyes that seemed to match the intensity of the goddamned lights above. Black hair and a tattoo on the guys chest, locate on the right side, she could also see he was wearing a kimono with bandages wrapped around his lower stomach.

She made all these unnecessary observations before a blue headed...was it a girl or a guy, with her fuzzy, flashback muddled brain she couldn't make out any distinguishing features between _male_ or _female,_ all that she knew is that the person had the hair colour of the sky.

Kinda cool really, her brain didn't seem to realize that it was slowly going to sleep. Her right hand was now numb, laying limply against the floor as her left one throbbed something _awful_ resting on her chest. She could feel a slight pain radiate up her leg and her chest feel heavy, like it was wrapped too tight in something or that she was bound...

She squeezed her eyes shut, gulping before breathing in a deep breath of air and vaguely wondering why lights were _spiking_ behind her eyelids.


	2. Chapter Two: You Don't Want to Know

Even before she was fully awake she knew _where_ she was a with a sense of panic and she struggled a losing battle against the darkness of sleep to not fall under the pseudo lull of peace.

She could feel her finger twitch and immediately thought ' _Yes!! Please don't let me fall under!?_ ' She struggled, sifting through the feelings of wakefulness and the feeling of pain that sleep would bring if she fell underneath the waves of drowsiness.

Pain hit her like a train and she clung to the feeling of pinpricking wakefulness from her ribs, it hurt to breath now but thats exactly how she wanted to feel. She could deal with being fully awake, but she knew that if she fell asleep she would have to deal with _torment_ and _memories_ that she didn't want to surface once again.

Light broke through her once dark vision through a fog as her eyes cracked open, gritting her teeth at the pain it brought but welcoming the light all the same as it brought more feeling to her body. Now she could feel her legs, they tingled and spiked with pinpricking electricity as she tried to comprehend her blurry surroundings.

Garbled noises reached her ears through what sounded like radio static, perhaps it was radio static as her fuzzy mind noticed a blurry shape move into her line of vision. She blinked, she couldn't feel her fingers as she moved them, she knew she was moving them she just didn't know how much. More garbled noises, someone put their hand in hers, now she had something to squeeze, something to keep her awake, as long as she had this tether to the real world she knew she wouldn't fall under once again. And even though her fingers were numb, her palm wasn't so she knew just how hard she was squeezing.

A light squeeze from the person holding her hand made her waken further, pulling her almost to full consciousness and clearing up her vision and hearing, along with putting feeling back in her hand, she squeezed lightly again. Rolling her eyes up above her and then to her left side, she could vaguely make out the shape of a monitor, and wires dangling from clear liquid filled bags and a sense of unease washed over her again.

She could now make out a faint beeping, in time with her heart that had picked up with her unease, matched by the beeping beside and the person who was holding her hand squeezed again slightly, bringing her face to the right side of the bed once again.

She could make out the hair, once again she was met with the colour of the sky hovering beside her, she still didn't know if it was a girl or a guy, she couldn't even tell by the shape of the hand that held hers, it wasn't calloused or totally soft, it wasn't small or large...it was just a nice area of in between that made her think that maybe her own hands were a little too calloused for her liking. Although compared to any hand that didn't belong to a ten year old or younger her hand was _tiny_ compared to anyone else's hand.

Made her feel like a child, she was almost an adult dammit, almost nineteen, just give or take five months or so.

She tried to sit up and that goddamned blue haired person sat up to help her, pushing her pillows into a mound behind her so she was propped up as a wave of nausea hit her and eyes lolled in her head. She blinked several times, swallowing the burning feeling in her throat as her vision cleared even more to see the very light coloured brown eyes peering at her from underneath heavy blue eyelashes.

That was a natural hair colour then, so unlike her own which had been so closed to a blackish brown when she was a virgin hair colour before but was now as close to sakura pink as she could get it through nano technology.

"You want water?" All she could do was nod slowly, trying to take in more of her surroundings, she knew she was in a hospital from the walls that had been washed a clear white although she could see the one particular splash of a faint yellow, someone must have puked in here at one time. Light filtered between yellowish beige curtains and she couldn't help but try to figure out who would make such _fucking ugly_ material and then hang it over a hospital window no less.

Her breathing was uneven because to be honest, hospitals brought up a lot of memories that she would rather just take out of her head, throw on the ground and stomp on them until they were nothing but _remnants_ of what they really were. The smell of disinfectant and the many hundred percent smell killing cleaners made her nose twitch and itch in irritation because of the stinging sensation that came with breathing through her nostrils.

Underneath that smell she could make out a laundry smell, like freshly clean linens had been placed over the whole room, trying to cover up the smell of many antiseptics. Coldness touched her hand and she jerked her head back to the bluenette at her side with a cup of cold water in the pale hand and held it out to her, without question she took the water, sniffing the contents discreetly just to be sure before taking a slow sip of the cold liquid.

"Thank you...?" She gave a questioning look, her pupils narrowing and the bluenette seemed absolutely intrigued with her abnormal pupil and she slightly frowned, her lips pulling downwards before she covered her face in utter neutrality.

"Aoba..." She started slightly, her eyes narrowing further into vertical slits and Aoba leaned forward with an expression of awe on his face as she leaned back at the uncomfortable proximity to who she now new as 'Aoba'.

"Psyche." That seemed to snap him out of his daze, he blinked, looking confused before he smiled brightly and she felt like she was being blinded almost by the sheer intensity of the clear emotion.

"A pleasure to meet you Psyche!" The warmth that enveloped her hand was comfortable and endearing but she didn't want to get him into anything that he would regret. God knows her life was a living hell, more than it probably should be.

"I can't _wait_ to get to _know_ you!!" She almost snorted, holding back at the burst of her inner emotions as she thought the exact opposite and something clicked in her head.

' _You don't want to know me._ '


	3. Chapter Three: To Be Bored As Hell

The scar that she truely hated was the one that tormented her daily was the _uncontrollable_ and also quite _undeniable truth_ that she had issues. Not the normal everyday issues that _normal_ eighteen year olds had either, hell she wished she had boy problems but the fact that she never really talked to _anybody_ kinda squashed that dream as soon as it started.

She placed a apple down on the table, her eyes narrowed at the bite mark as she chewed through the innards of the fruit without taking her eyes off the thing as if it would jump away from her at any second. She wished it would jump away from her, just to give her _something_ to do, even if it was just to chase around a normally inanimate object that decided to grow a mind of it's own.

And that left her right where she started, standing in her kitchen, with her left arm in a peach pink cast and _staring_ at an apple in boredom. She placed her palm on the counter, her mildly adequate boredom growing more fearsome by the second as she slowly chewed, her pupils narrowing as she took in the detail of every mark on the brilliant red surface of the apple.

The red, it reminded her of something, it wasn't the fact that it was on an apple or the fact that it wasn't a totally perfect surface of red, it had darker and lighter spots that made it imperfect in its own perfect semblance of it's totally expendable life.

But the red, with it's imperfectness reminded her of a red that she had once seen even if it was years ago now but now, she couldn't totally remember where she had seen it's colour. There were flashes, blurry images that confused her more than it alleviated her curiosity, and she wondered just _what the hell_ she was doing staring at the apple instead of eating it.

She scowled and picked up the fruit, she vaguely wondered how long she had been staring at it for in her boredom as she saw the wound caused by her bite had started to darken and grow a golden brown. She chomped through more of the skin, her pierced nose scrunching as she walked through her small, one person apartment to find her AllMates sleeping peacefully in a doggy pile on top of her couch. They all teetered _precariously_ on the edge as her smallest light brown one slept peacefully on the bottom, ears twitching every once in a while.

She knocked her pinky toe and cursed at the shooting pain up her foot before she turned around and knocked her knee on the corner of the table and leaned over to grab it before she hit the funny bone of her elbow on the wall and fell over.

" _Your balance has been put off_." She glared at the furry fox like AllMate at the bottom of the pile before shuffling on her ass towards it, putting her face in the AllMates. The expression on the foxes face didn't change as it stuck out it's tongue and licked her nose, jerking back she hit the top of her shoulders on her coffee table and almost screamed in frustration and pain.

"I'm _out_ , I _give_ up." She threw up her hands, bounced to her feet and grabbed her apartment keys from the hook by her door, her AllMate trotting by her side as she slammed it closed and locked it before taking off at a brisk pace down the hallway. She never trusted elevators, or anything in enclosed spaces with only one entrance and exit so she took the stairs, barreling down then two at a time.

~ _Beep_ ~

" _Aoba is calling._ " She flicked her fingers and the screen came up in front of her, hovering beside her face as she slid down the railing on the last flight of stairs.

' _Hey Psyche!_ ' She muttered a ' _hello_ ' underneath her breath as she walked, picking up her AllMate and shoving the small robot into her sweater hood, it placed it's pink paws on her right shoulder, slightly pushing into a bruise but she really couldn't have minded, AllMates couldn't feel pain so they couldn't understand it's feeling.

' _Whatcha' doing right now_?' She looked both ways before crossing the street, not many cars may not be in Midorijima but that didn't mean that you couldn't get run over and knowing her luck she would be the one to get hit by a car.

"Walking since I can't sit still, would you like me to be doing something?" She placed her hands in her pockets, brushing over a vial that she had yet to even use before she clenched her fists before giving some guy that whistled at her the middle finger.

' _Well everyones at the junk shop if you wanna' join?_ ' She looked towards her blue screen and saw Aoba rubbing the back of his head, she really didn't want to, actually she would have rather just left the friendship thing in the gutter. People who wanted to know her either got disappointed or ended up dead in the end and really she didn't want that anymore. She would have loved to just have left her past in the past but she was so deep in her own hole of self worth that she was stuck in a living hell.

"I don't think so." She watched what she was saying, she never knew when she was being watched and thats what had happened when she got thrown through a window and ended up breaking her hand. Speaking of hand, she looked at the peach pink cast with a quizzical expression. They had tapped two of her fingers on that hand together so it would heal properly and put her middle finger in a metal splint, needless to say she wouldn't be flying anywhere soon.

' _Please!?'_ She looked at the floating blue screen once again before narrowing her eyes at the background of where Aoba was, it definitely was the junk shop she had wandered into a week ago but people now sat talking idly in the background with a old woman of whom she didn't even know.

"Don't expect me to stay long." She heard a ' _whoop_ ' on the other end before she cut off the video call. She changed her direction abruptly, taking a short cut through an alleyway as her AllMates paws kneaded like a cats into the top of her shoulder.

She stepped by a shady looking character and a hand reached out to grab her arm, she side stepped and slapped the hand away with a hard ' ** _whack_** ' with the back of her good hands knuckles.

"Well if it ain't the Masks _Ribz_ leader... This'll be fun."


	4. Chapter Four: Have We Met?

She dove, the sharpened knife which had been swung by the shady character went whipping above her head, cutting off a good chunk of her pink hair.

"You cut my hair _asshole_!" She kicked her leg out, spinning mid-air and kicking the knife from him, it went skittering across the pavement before she took off, scrambling against the pavement. Scooping up her AllMate in her arms as she went, her shoulders screamed at her, as did her leg as it wasn't fully healed, she could tell that she reopened it to it's full extent if the warm fluid running slowly across her knee was to say anything. She didn't even have to look down to know that it had stained her grey skinny jeans as the chains attached to her belt jingled.

"Epsio give me a map to the Junk Shop." She uttered, ducking underneath the fire of a gun which was odd because she normally didn't see any guns around here due to the _Yakuza's_ influence and money that created fear so people didn't usually try to bring guns.

" _Bringing up GPS now._ " Her vision went pink, her shortest pathway was highlighted by orange and as she ran she took to vaulting over cars as her AllMate hung onto her back with piercing claws as she took a whole new meaning on the word ' _parkour_ '.

She threw away the pain in favour of jumping over a car, putting her good hand down and throwing her feet in front of herself to slide over to the other side as her casted hand was used for her balances, needless to say she didn't get _run over,_ just _shot at._ She kept running, her feet carrying over the distance as the stats of how far she had to go, the meter decreased quickly in the corner of her left eye as her pupils narrowed to the right of her.

She caught her reflection in the surface of a window, her cheeks were flushed with a bandage over half off one and her bi-coloured eyes were wide with her pupils narrowed into vertical slits and her mouth was parted to allow her breath puff out.

2.5 seconds, thats how long it took her to take all that in as she pushed off the ground with one foot, grabbing a light pole to swing around and change her direction and keep on the orange coloured line in her vision.

She darted across the street, breathing heavily and she wasn't surprised that she was beyond the point of calm as warmth flooded through her body, adrenaline had kicked in and she was warm all over, she reached and hand above her shoulder and ran a hand through her AllMates fur, Epsio _chuffed_ , one of those weird noises that apparently huge wild cats make when they are pleased with something.

She took a fire exits stairs two at a time, going up to the roof of a building before sprinting across the rooftop, she never even thought twice before jumping, because a moments hesitation could kill her and she judged distance pretty well anyways.

She slid across the roof of another building before another jumped was made, instead this one was vertical instead of flying horizontal. She flipped over the railing of a apartment building before running along the edge of a cemented outer yard, people yelled at her and then screamed as they heard gunshots. People darted into stores and buildings, hiding themselves from stray bullets and the people chasing her.

A bullet barely missed her leg and she looked back over her shoulder grinning from ear to ear.

"You _missed_! Ya' _bastards_!" She flipped over the end and kept running as her GPS recalculated the distance. Forty meters and twenty feet, she pushed her legs even more, zipping by a couple of stray cats in an alley before bursting out onto the street. She was hit from the side, breath bursting out of her lungs as she was thrown to the ground.

"Well _bitch_? You done running?" He was breathing hard and she groaned low in her throat as she put her good hand underneath her chest to push herself up. Instead of letting her get up though, the guy kicked her onto her side, she would have felt it, if it had actually landed on her instead of an outstretched leg instead, she rolled onto her back. Trying to breath from having her breath knocked out and it felt like she was drowning all over again, she heaved a breath but it felt like she had a weight pressed on each lung.

She saw flashes of green and red before blue appeared above her head and she almost laughed, if she wasn't already trying to get her breath back, at the irony. The three colours that is.

"You okay?" She squinted up, her AllMate nudged her side and she noticed that her GPS had turned off, Epsio must have clawed at the Junk Shops door until someone opened it, or head butted it open because god knows that the fox wasn't patient for _any_ kind of shit.

She couldn't speak, so she patted her stomach just hoping that he would get the hint, it seemed he did as he took her under the shoulders and stood. Thats when she started coughing her lungs out, when it feels as if you've been punched in the stomach non-stop and all of the sudden you have a tickle in your throat, thats how she felt at the moment.

She leaned over, Aoba patting her back gently as she kept coughing, her AllMate looked on with the most bored expression she has seen in years before it yawned.

"Looks like the _child_ got into even more trouble, weren't you in the hospital last week?" She looked up and immediately glared through her pink hair while sending death towards the samurai dude with all her heart behind it.

"You know her?" The samurai immediately glared and whipped around to a toque wearing man, his hand reaching for the sword strapped to his back, as the toque wearers face was set in the mask of nothing, there was no emotion what so ever.

"What's it to you _brat_!?" The blond looked on, face unchanging before his eyes lazily rolled to meet hers, that was some kind of green, it was too light and had a slight yellow tint but you couldn't call them chartreuse like her right one. It clicked that she had seen those same eyes somewhere before, they were piercing and very undressing, she felt naked in his gaze and even as she clutched her stomach and felt the fabric between her fingers she felt unbearably _bare_.

That's when she heard it, the words she had been wanting to ask herself, but it seemed that her breath still wasn't caught up and her voice would not show itself.

" _Have we met?_ "


	5. Chapter Five: Not A Child Anymore

They had decided to move the party to where Aoba lived at Tae's home before it got dark out and with that they had started walking with Aoba at the head and herself at the back with the one she knew as Noiz looking over his shoulder every few minutes or so to make sure she was still walking with them. Everyone else was _happy_ , and _laughter_ followed the front of the group who seemed to be without a care in the world while the rest of it was silent.

It was like radio silence but she was _screaming_ on the inside, wondering if she should just go a different direction or not. She was nudged in the shoulder and she bristled even before she saw Noiz standing beside her, they apparently had met, in Rhyme and he had almost automatically asked her for a battle again even though she barely remembered the first time, to which she adamantly refused and said she would " _dig out his brains_ ". Although the words didn't seem to faze him at all, but he dropped the subject.

Although after hearing her name he had been on his coil for a lot of the conversations that Aoba tried to get him into, and the blond didn't seem to care to much about the fact that Koujaku was giving him suspicious glares.

They walked side by side until the others turned around a walled corner, when Noiz pushed her up against the wall. His fingers dug into her upper arms and she glared up at him through her pink bangs, all he did was look at her with that same neutral expression.

The body heat he was giving off was suffocating, although it was better than being cold and her small stature and height made her look up at him and from her perspective he looked _good_ in the fading light of the day. It seemed like a halo was around his head coloured a sunset orange against the stupid beanie even though the pale blond hair underneath it seemed almost see-through.

" _What?_ " She snapped, her patience was wearing thin and she hated being _man handled_ just because people saw her as a little kid. She was sick of being pushed and around and chased for one week or maybe even a month, but again with her luck, she would probably be running _again_ by the end of the night.

" _Hn_." He leaned down until his face was so close that she could feel his breath puffing in intervals of warmth across her cheeks, her eyes slightly widened as she felt heat rise in her cheeks as she still tried to glare. Failing miserably as she may even as his eyes roamed, staying on each of her facial piercings for longer than she liked before they seemed to zero in on her lips.

She sucked them into her mouth, her tongue rubbing over her spider bite piercings on the left side of her lower lip as he seemed almost fascinated with what she was doing as her palms felt along the wall behind her. It was solid as her breathing picked up, what was happening was that she hated being caged in. Everything in her everyday life brought bad memories she would have rather forgotten.

"Why can't I _find anything_..." It was more to himself than to her, she looked at him confused before her darted forward, his teeth hitting hers and she cringed at the lance of pain that ran through her mouth. It was warm, if not deadly since he was pressing so hard that her lips would probably bruise before his hand came up and gripped the back of her neck, his fingers tickling the small hairs she had and she shivered although her eyes were still open in utter _confusion_.

 _Bi-coloured_ eyes stared into really _pale green_ ones, neither of them moving even as his hand did a trail down her arm before coming up to her hip to rest, warmth seeped into her waist as he tightened his grip on the back of her neck almost to the point of pain.

Her mind was running a mile a minute, her heart was like a butterfly trapped within a cage as her fingers tried to find something to ground her to some sort of reality. He tilted his head, mouth slanting slightly against hers as his eyes would not close even as he nibbled invitingly on her lower lips before sucking it into his mouth. She couldn't find it in herself to do anything, the gaze seemed to hold her as she let it happen, even though her lack of response seemed to irritate him further as his fingers tangled in her shoulder length hair a pulled harshly.

A gasp came out of her mouth and her eyes closed at the slight pain even if the action sent _heat_ down her spine and made her toes _curl_ in her shoes, even as his tongue invaded her mouth her hands were moving, gripping on the front of his shirt to keep her standing. His arm wrapped around her waist before he pressed her against the wall, trying to coax her tongue into playing with his, his tongue piercing brushed against her teeth and lips, it clicked together with both of her own.

She twitched, her tongue moved and touched the tip with his before she bit down harshly. He seemed to feel it, he pressed her harder into the wall, a low sound coming from the back of his throat as a metallic taste spread across her tongue, she had bitten him so hard that he was bleeding and he didn't seem to want to stop even though she had actually bit him.

  
 _Machoism_ much? Even she had a limit.

"You _perverted brat!?!_ " Noiz detached himself, her fingers still grasping onto his shirt as she looked the opposite way from where he was looking. Her ears were hot and her cheeks were on fire, she could almost smell herself melting down as she tried to regain her breath that seemed to keep puffing out between her burning lips.

"I'm not _perverted_." It was said in such a monotone way that she couldn't help but give out a small chuckle, he didn't even know her age, she could have been a ten year old for all he knew and yet here he was, still pressing her petite body into a wall. Pervert didn't even really begin to explain what this situation would have looked like to a spectator. Noiz looked back down at her and she hid her face beneath her hand, her rainbow coloured nails gleaming brightly in the fading sun.

"What are you doing to the child then?!" Her eyes opened, and from her smile it was replaced with a scowl before her head whipped in Koujaku's direction.

"I'm not a _child_!" She growled, pushing Noiz away before departing in the other direction from where the group was going, her vision slowly turning red as both men stood looking towards the way she had gone.

"I'm _not a child..._ " It was quiet, barely even took a breath as her back hit the wall and she slid down. Memories flashing behind her eyes as her AllMate, Epsio padded to her, sitting beside her.

" _I'm not a child._ "


	6. Extra Chapter: Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noiz's POV, just thought I would do an extra chapter and made it short with some mystery. XD

It was interesting, that Psyche girl that is. Everything about her was interesting and odd enough he had met her before. His fingers typed at his coil in a constant motion, everything ran through his brain at once ad the actions he did through typing showed up on his lime green screen.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and almost winced at the pain that accompanied it, she had actually bit him. He hadn't been expecting it and he liked it even, it had given him pain he was sure that she was confused about that.

He kept moving his tongue around his mouth, the piercing clicking against his teeth as yet another empty screen came up and he glared at the nothingness that was Psyche. It seemed that she wasn't even living, even though he had hospital reports and even a picture there was practically nothing on where she came from, or even about her past life.

He looked out the window and down at the city, her couldn't find anything and it was bothering him and when she had pushed him away and left it was then it clicked. He had heard about ' _ghosts_ ' before but he had never met one until now, people who didn't want to be known so they threw away their names, everything they had and started totally new. Somewhere different and in a different time frame, this is what gave them the name ' _ghosts_ '.

A streetlight flickered off to his left and he turned to look, someone covered in black looked right back and he almost looked behind him to see if the person was staring at him or at another but he knew that in his room he was totally alone. He could swear the eyes were glowing in the darkness, the person lifted a hand, black glove shining in the flickering street light. They pointed directly at him and his gaze hardened.

' _Stop looking._ '

Everything went black.


	7. Chapter Seven: Why The Hell Am I Thinking This?

She cleaned the piercing on the woman's tanned belly, the blue gloves on both of her hands were dull in the overhead lighting as she spread the small amount of saline on the edges of the wound and to wipe the blood away. Her eyes furrowed as she worked on the customers belly button.

"You're done, _remember_ , clean the piercing with saline or water mixed with salt, _none_ of that rubbing alcohol as it dries out the area. Tenko will help you at the counter." The woman pulled down her shirt, said thank you quietly and was off to the front counter as Psyche cleaned up her area, four weeks, _four weeks_ since she had seen any of them.

Probably for the best. She spun on her stool, throwing the needle into the hazardous waist bin along with her gloves before spraying down the seat the woman was in and wiping it down. The solution spread across the faux leather, causing it to darken as it got damp, the light glared into her eyes as she sprayed the headrest and thoroughly cleaned it.

"Man, if that thing had a face, it would be _gone_ by now." She looked up, her employer stood by the opening of her cubicle with her arms crossed above her chest. Tattoos spread from one shoulder across to the other and a corset piercing made up the whole of the woman's throat.

"Boy problems?" Psyche snorted before turning around and throwing the rag that she used on one of the counters before thinking better of it and folding it to put it in a bin.

"You _wish_." The woman laughed, piercings all over flashed in the white lighting and Psyche tried not to cringe at the fact that her employer had tongue piercings _galore_ in her mouth. But she was a good piercer, she was the one that had done Psyche's many facial piercings, including the cheek and _anti-eyebrow_ piercings that she had gotten when she was just fourteen. Needless to say Psyche now had 30 piercings in all, and a lot of them were in her face, more of them were on other areas of her body.

"Your right, you're young, you shouldn't be working as hard as you do." Her employer gave her a knowing look that Psyche used to absolutely hate, now she ignored the fact that she acted like a forty year old instead of an eighteen year old.

"I'll tell ya' if the guy runs away Taiko." She looked at Taiko with the expression of a imp. "Then you can hunt him down again for me." Her employer laughed again and stepped within the bounds of Psyche's area, she bristled as the proximity slowly got shorter as her boss leaned down, giving the pinkette's features a slow once over before giving a small peck to the head before she walked away.

Her cheeks flushed and her gaze immediately went to the ground, if that hadn't reminded her of him so much then maybe she would have pushed Taiko away but the stupid blond had invaded every thought that she had and had taken up most of her drawings.

It was either him or that goddamned beanie, she wondered if he hid something under there, like a mole or a bald spot on his head. She shook her head to get rid of any thought that had even shown up and got ready for her next customer.

"Right here, ah look she's already in the chair and waiting, good luck!" She looked up, her eyes narrowing dangerously as said blond stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He sat down on the table and leaned back, she was in between his legs and would be looking at his crotch had she not looked up in time at his face.

"Getting a piercing, why else would I be here." It wasn't question and he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she was pretty sure that he had meant it to be that obvious but somehow he had tracked her down here and was sure that she would be seeing more of him.

"What did you come in to get today?" He looked around for a moment, leaning back on his forearms and she saw his shirt ride up slightly, even though she was sure he wore several layers just to hide the fact that he was actually quite muscled.

"Hip piercings." She raised an eyebrow and placed her phone on the table behind her before taking out new gloves even though with him sitting there like that it felt as if she was just going through the motions.

"A bigger gauge than what you usually do." She paused at trying to open a twelve gauge and raised a brow at him in the mirror, his eyes weren't looking in the mirror, instead they were looking down further on her body and she scowled, he was staring at her ass and she ripped open a ten gauge needle, wanting to shove it in a certain vein as she placed it down on the tray along with two clamps and two barbells.

She set the tray down next to his hand and looked at him as if he was about to jump up and run out of the building, he looked down at the instruments of her business with ease, as if he had seen everything before.

"Shirt off, belt undone and unzip your pants so I can work, I ain't doing that for you." He unbuttoned his first shirt, loosening the tie that was around his neck, the same pale green as his eyes as she noticed. Actually now that she looked at him thouroughly, he was _covered_ in pale green, black and white, it's as if he didn't have any other _concept_ of colour except for those three and even then for her it was saying something even though today she was wearing a sky blue tank top.

He pulled his black long sleeved shirt over his head, his beanie coming off with it before he threw all the articles of clothing into the chair across from the bench. She couldn't help but drink in the slightly scarred skin, he may have looked absolutely lanky but that didn't mean he _wasn't_ muscled. His pale skin practically glared under the lighting, although he was a darker colour than Aoba was, Aoba was as pale as _fuck_ , she swore if you put a spot light on him that he would _shine_ and _blind_ everyone.

He leaned back as he worked on the rest of what she said to do, his belt coming undone and hanging off to the sides before his pants started to slide down slightly as he undid the zipper. She caught herself staring, it's not as if she hadn't seen what a guy had before, it's just she was supposed to be professional in front of clients and staring at their body wasn't being professional.

She caught Taiko _grinning_ at her from the corner of her eye and glared at the woman before turning around and sitting on her rolling stool, she spun around on it before sliding over in front of him before taking what now looked like the lapels on his pants and tugging them down a little further so she could see the skin stretched over his hips.

When she said that she wished she could have the _normal_ boy problems, she didn't mean it to be like this, where the boy who was the problem came in to get his goddamned hips pierced.

"You going to _stare_ or are you going to _pierce_ me?" He looked smug as she looked up, she ran a gloved hand across the expanse between his hips and goosebumps rose in the wake of the small touch.

"I wouldn't be so _patronizing_ , I'm very close to a _certain_ area I'm sure that you would rather keep." She retorted as quickly as he had before, and she was very close to that area, even his goddamned underwear was a pale green as she looked up again at his still seemingly smug face.

"How many piercings have you had before?" He looked above her head as if that would give him the answer as she opened the cap on her dot pen after she sanitized the areas to be pierced.

" _Twenty two_ , these will make _twenty four_." She looked up, she had more piercings than he did but she didn't see any except for maybe the nipple piercings that adorned his pecs. She dotted the areas before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a stand, her hands were _tiny_ compared to his, and calloused on each finger, his knuckles were rough from scar tissue and for a moment she wondered what he did for a living.

"Do you like the placing on these ones then?" He looked at the tiny dots as she put a rubber band on one of the clamps, she had her routine for doing the piercings, if they were getting two at a time she would clamp both areas before and then do the piercings. People said that the clamps were _worse_ than the piercing, yeah, try one on your nipple, hurts like the _fiery mother of hell_.

"Noiz?" He turned before sitting on the bench again, he didn't have to say anything, from the way he looked at her it was as if he was waiting for her to clamp the skin. She opened and closed the clamp a couple of times and then tested with her finger on how harshly it would bite into the skin, she's seen clamps actually make bruises from how hard they were tied with the rubber bands and it looked like they hurt. She promised herself that she wouldn't put her clients through that sort of thing.

"There may be a pinch." He shrugged his shoulders, causing the skin over his abdomen to tighten and move across the muscle underneath, his abs caught the light just right to make her mouth water and her eyes wander. She shook her head before taking the skin on the inside of his hip and feeling for any scar tissue or veins, when she found none she clamped him and then did the other side.

She had always thought it was weird, how the skin would pull out like fabric from the body when they got clamped, usually they would also comment on the pain it would bring to them and also maybe flinch. Instead she got nothing, no movement, or even a _twitch_ , he just kept breathing and she thought of something.

"Do you even _feel_ this?" She put a hand on the clamp and tightened beyond the point of pain, slightly going against what she just said but there was still nothing.

"It's only a pressure, I don't feel _pain_." She slid back a foot and looked at him, he must have taken that as a sign that she really didn't believe him because he gave a low grunt in the back of his throat.

"You seemed to _feel_ getting your tongue _bit_." He shrugged once again and slightly grinned as she scooted closer on her stool, her fingers digging into the edge.

"That's the only area _I can feel_ anything." She started to mutter underneath her breath at those words as she pushed him down on the table, the back of his head hitting the padding with a muffled ' _thump_ '.

"So in other words, you won't even feel this. Damn and I was hoping I could at least cause a little _damage_." He snorted as she picked up the ten gauge needle, flipping it around her fingers before pulling one of the clamps and putting the needle through his skin, due to the size, blood welled up to the surface of his skin in a ball around the area. It's not like she felt bad but she cleaned up the ' _wound_ ' so it wouldn't crust and make more work for herself.

She did the other one with no problems as well before putting the silver bars into and tying them together with the balls.

"Doesn't look _too bad,_ a little red but they'll be like that for awhile." She cleaned him up after taking the clamps off before standing and grabbing his clothing off the chair as he sat up, almost _immediately_ playing with the new piercings. They didn't look bad on him _at all_ actually, the piercing seemed to suit him, all the piercings suited him greatly and she couldn't imagine him without all the metal in his face.

"Come for coffee with me." His fingers grasped her wrist as she handed his clothing over, she looked down, almost regretting it when she saw that his pants still weren't done up. Heat spread across her cheeks as she looked to the right as he gave a sly glance at her face as if it was something to be _smug_ about.

Perhaps there was something to be smug about.

"I don't have a break for another _hour_..." She wouldn't mind going for coffee and for some reason she felt as if she had to make up for asking so many questions and her retorts.

"I'll see you when your done then." She almost regretted it when he started zipping up his pants.

' _What the hell am I thinking?_ '


	8. Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry

She was taking a _deep_ dive and she didn't know if she would ever surface from it as they walked side by side once more. Last time he had stolen a make-out session from her when everyone turned a corner, was he going to try and steal another one when an alley came by?

She pulled her hood up, the black covered the sides of her face and let her think more, she wouldn't have to see him glance down every so often just to make sure she wouldn't disappear again. At the moment, she would have loved to just disappear in a poof of air with both middle fingers up at the sky. Perhaps whatever god had decided to make her life hell would see because she was pretty sure the bastard was snickering right at the moment.

She felt the brush of his shoulder, and felt the lingering touch against her arm that made her shudder and her cheeks heat up as they walked. She wasn't a shy girl, hell after what she had been through she couldn't afford to be shy and in her line of work it just wouldn't do.

"You're quiet." She looked up at him as he looked ahead, his eyes flashing to hers before looking up once again, his face set in that neutral area of his as they walked.

"Hmm." She scowled, eyes narrowing as she looked at the time on her coil, she had gotten off work with many questions asked from her employer on ' _who's the boy?_ ' And ' _where are you going young lady?_ ' She snorted outright and got a look from a girl before she gave Noiz a look that sickened Psyche to her stomach. Cuss words ran through her head and she looked to see if Noiz had even looked at the other woman, what the hell was she thinking, she couldn't care less if he did.

She felt his fingers wrap around the inside of her wrist and she looked down to find that he was  gripping her wrist as he quickened his pace, she wondered what the hell was up before she looked back.

" _Shit_." It was the first word to come out of her mouth and she wondered what had tipped Noiz off to them being followed before he pulled her into a large strip mall.

"They were hanging around outside the piercing shop when I stepped out." His tone was one of anger, she wondered if he even knew what he was doing as he threw a card down on the desk, the guy behind it nodded before she was dragged into the back area. He sat her down on a random crate with more force than necessary before he went off somewhere and she looked around, she heard murmurs and people talking but that was it. Noiz came back, picking her up from the crate, not by the wrist or anything but by the whole body and lifting her to his eye level.

She glared at him as one of his arms went underneath her butt and the other around her waist.

"You need to tell me _now_ , _who are you_ and what are they doing _following_ you?" She struggled but his grip seemed to be absolute, she knew he wouldn't feel pain so trying to kick him in the stomach or balls was out of the option. She chose to just go deathly still as her pupils narrowed, he didn't seem fazed by the fact that her pupils weren't human but like a cats even though she didn't have the reflective lens that animals did.

"I _don't know_ what your talking about." He swung her around and pushed her into a wall, trapping her face between one of his hands and she wondered if walls were his favourite place to push her into.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He looked over his shoulder as the voices got slightly louder, his fingers clenching into the meat of her butt as her toes curled once again.

"I got a visit last week. They didn't touch me or anything but they _trashed_ my place looking for something, probably pertaining to you." She looked at his eyes, those eyes that still seemed to undress her very being every time she met them. She would have to get used to it because she was definitely going to see more of him if she didn't leave.

"They _found_ you..." She had only breathed it, but the movement of her lips had caught his attention and he was staring at them again, today she had worn lip balm that smelled like peppermint, it was the taste of the balm that she liked though.

"Who are ' _they_ '?" He seemed to get closer, his face blocking out the rest of her vision, this was probably the most she had ever talked to him, even though it was mostly just him pressing her into another wall.

"People from my past. People you don't want to know." She felt his teeth before she felt his lips, it was probably the worst timing ever since they were practically on the run. Her eyes immediately closed as her legs brought him closer and his belt dig into both of her thighs as his lip piercings poked her. She took one between her teeth and pulled before he broke off, his breath hovering above hers, lips an inch apart.

" _Harder_." She pulled harder as his lips met hers again, his fingers running down her back to join his other hand on her rump and squeezing, the muscles in her legs tightened and her arms went around his neck. She barely knew him but she liked the way he kissed her, it wasn't light at all, it was more like they were both arguing and fighting with their mouths instead of words or fists.

Her fingers gripped his hair and tugged harshly, his mouth opening in a low groan just like he had done with her four weeks ago. Her tongue met his and she could taste the metal in his mouth, feel the sting of his teeth on her tongue as he dominated, she couldn't have cared less at the moment that she was losing.

He broke away abruptly and she pressed her head back into the wall as his kisses started trailing over her neck, down the front of her throat before he pulled the zipper of her hoodie down to suckle at her collarbones, she was sure he was going to leave a mark. And by the end, there was a darkening red splotch that was slowly turning purple as he leaned back to look at his work.

He had gotten it right below her surface piercing and had even licked across the piercing itself, letting his tongue lave the area ad the metal in his tongue clicked with the metal in her body and she wondered how it would feel if she allowed him to do more.

Somewhere between that and asking her questions he had lost his hat, his eyebrow piercings gleaming dully in the low light of the back room.

"Noiz..." He looked up, his face looking over hers before a slow grin settled itself on his features and she felt the heat spreading up from her chest again. Something about him made her feel more _girly_ , she felt like a girl for once, one that wanted to go out on dates or stay at home and cuddle, but that would never happen. She would have to leave and never look back, perhaps it would save him and the rest, perhaps it wouldn't, but she could say that she tried in the end.

"I'm _sorry_." She head butted him, he may not have felt it but he certainly crumbled and would probably be angry when he woke up. She cradled his head so it wouldn't hit the ground, she felt the throbbing pain in her forehead as she got up and stumbled into a couple of shelves.

As she went out the back door she heard him groan and looked at him starting to stand before his eyes locked on hers. Before he could even get up, she was gone.


	9. Extra Chapter: Tears

He wobbled on his feet, even though he didn't feel the pain he still got the rest of the cons, his vision was blurry as he walked through the darkness towards Aoba's house.

At the moment he just wanted to sit down and eat Tae's cooking before sleeping away the headache that he was pretty sure he had. He knocked on the door harshly, he was pretty sure he opened his knuckles on the hard wood but at the moment he couldn't care less.

" _Hey_....what happened to _you_?!" He brushed past Aoba and into the house, his fingers undoing his shoes and throwing them off to the side, as he stumbled through the house to the bathroom he could hear Aoba talking to his grandmother quickly as he looked in the mirror.

A bruise was already forming on his forehead, flashes of how she pulled on his lip piercings and how her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him in closer. His breath puffed his cheeks as he remembered the warmth he had actually felt, and the way that she had blushed. He never felt so strongly for a girl before, he sent a look over his shoulder and out the door to Aoba. Never even Aoba made him feel like this, now he didn't even know what to think.

"Hey, tell me what happened?" He looked at Aoba in the mirror, the purplish bruise on the middle of his forehead making his head fuzzy.

"She head butted me." Aoba gave him a confused look back in the mirror as Noiz leaned over the sink and looked down at the swirling porcelain, he turned on the tap and cupped his hands underneath the water before bringing it up to his face.

"She.... _head butted_ you? Psyche you mean?" Noiz could only nod, his features didn't even change although his mind was running a mile a minute.

"Yes I mean Psyche." He put his head down between his arms as Tae walked in, placing a couple of pills and he almost immediately swallowed them down. He trusted Tae enough, he looked in the mirror again and saw his own eyes reflected back as wet streaks were running down his face.

' _Tears..._ '


	10. Chapter Ten: And I heard It

The music was deafening but she paid no attention to the drumming in her head as she shouldered her way through the crowd, people _undulated_ in variously coloured garb, twisting every which way. She was slapped by hair and arms but also didn't pay attention to that, she just kept moving forward. The strobe lights flashed in her bi-coloured eyes as she pushed past _sweaty_ , grinding bodies in the otherwise dark club,

Her hood was pulled up and the black leather shined dimly as she kept the blood red handkerchief over her face with a hand because she didn't know what kind of crap was running through the ventilation because her mask was made to kept her identity hidden not to filter _shit out_ of the air. People paid no attention to her or what she wore, perhaps they didn't even see her in the dim lighting, she would like to think so as she drifted past the guards by the back door.

The music seemed to fade as the door clicked as she slowly walked down the dimly lit corridor, the walls seemed to lengthen out and stretch, to go on for miles and she put a palm to her temple. So many voices and the laughter, she needed her medicine but had forgotten to take it for the whole week she hadn't seen Aoba or.... _him_ , _Noiz_ , she wondered how he was doing before shaking the thought out of her head. The lights were red in the corridor, they lit up her path at various intervals but the eery glow made her eyes wander past the shadows and further down the hallway, waiting for something to jump out at her.

An exit sign was a like a beacon for her to go towards, she would have to use it as a way out, or go back through the mess of bodies and out the front, but that may create more problems than she needed.

Her booted feet made no sound on the carpeted floor, she checked the nob on the first door to her left and looked down to find it locked with a key code lock. She looked up at the number above a peep hole and gave a small smile behind the mask.

" _666_ , huh?" _The number of the beast._ She kneeled, her feet sliding so that one knee was leaned on the floor to keep her balance as the other was up against her chest before she sent a wary glance up and down the corridor she was in. Four more doors to her right and a single door to her left. She knew one of them was the bathroom, the others, she really didn't want to know. Especially in a club like this.

She threw her hand into her pocket, her gloved fingers grasping a small, tiny box as her other hand felt around the key pads edges. She found the latch and with a small grin she popped open the top of the box to reveal a small needle sized chip.

As she did, a coil screen opened to her right, she turned and started typing, her eyes to the door as her fingers zipped across the surface of the board for the eight digit code. The digits slowly came up on screen before they implanted themselves into the key pad as a door opened to her right and behind her and she froze, hundreds of scenarios playing out in her head before she slowly turned her noggin' in the direction of the noise. She relaxed when she saw two, _equally_ intoxicated people, probably a couple who giggled and fell a couple of times but all the more dragging themselves through and totally ignoring her almost unavoidable presence.

She started typing again, her screen flashing back to life a her fingers flew over the rest of the board while yet another number flew up onto the key pads digitized screen. The door made a ' ** _clunk_** ' noise and a small amount of white light peered out into the red lighted corridor, she took her chip and pocketed the whole box before slipping through and closing it.

 _Now_ she was in the area she wanted to be.

She lifted the sleeves of her hoodie as she walked, pulling back the fabric to show a long sleeved black shirt underneath as her boots hit the ground, her mind filled with one purpose. She looked at the name plates on the doors, she needed to find a certain one, and there it was so pristine and cute looking but in the end she wanted to rip the thing from it's door and throw it down the hall a couple times then shoot it with red laser beams.

Perhaps that was a _little_ childish...

She checked the door handle, it was unlocked, they probably weren't expecting someone to get through the key pad, a mistake on their part but that would come later. She looked up and down the hall before walking in and old computer monitors lined one side of the room giving a dim grey glow. A wave of nausea hit her as the voices got louder and then shrunk back into the recesses of her mind and she wobbled on her feet, she really should have stopped by at her home to take her medicine.

Her hand drifted to her pocket where the vial would usually lay in a situation like this but she found the bottom of the fur lined hoodie pocket to be empty as she shoved her hood back with her other hand. She briskly walked over to the monitors and started typing, a chip going into the hard drives as the camera's on the left side of her flickered with the flashing lights of the club. She was surprised she found no resistance so far, this place was like a rabbit hole, just waiting for a fox to dive right in.

That she did, her fingers pushed the buttons on the computers as if she knew them backwards as she stared down the monitors in front of her. They were old, old enough to be her great grandmother if she even ever had one, she wondered a lot, did she even have any family left somewhere in Germany that she never knew of? Perhaps she did, perhaps she didn't but Psyche was pretty sure she would die before she ever got a chance to find out.

The voices grew once again and she coughed into her sleeve, eyes rolling into the back of her head as thoughts that weren't even her own kept flashing through her head. She wanted them to leave, she wanted them to shut up, she hit her palm to her head a couple of times before going back to typing on the monitors board.

She placed the tiny chip into one of the wall monitors before going back to the whole line of computers and covering her ass, she looked up just in time to see a guard come through the back and punch in the code to the key pad lock through a _tiny_ little camera screen. She hit open the door with her shoulder and the guard looked up, his eyes widening and hers did also as she took off down the hall, this _wasn't_ part of the plan!

" _Get back here you masked shit_!" Like _hell_ she would. She heard the foot steps behind her, felt the whispering presence in her head get stronger and yet another wave of nausea swept over her, it was like a _prickling_ sensation at the back of her neck before it felt like a _sweaty_ and _sickly stale_ fabric was being pulled over her eyes and she gagged on her own saliva as it ran down her throat before she hit a window head first.

She felt the skin above her left eye split as her reflex when she hit something with her head was to close her eyes to protect them and she felt glass shards dig into her palms before she heard it, her _own name_ being called from below. She opened her eyes and why the _fuck_ was she always met the the colour of the sky, well that and brilliant red, and white, greys and blacks but the one colour that stood out the most was...that goddamned pale green and confusion hit her in the gut like a train.

" _Noiz?_ " She choked it out before she was hit from behind and she went through the window frame.


	11. Chapter Eleven: 'Say Hello Me'

It wasn't the _fact_ that she could _die_ from falling out of a three story building head first that made tears prick at her eyes, it was the _fact_ that _people,_ people she knew that would watch the gruesome impact that she would never ever get to feel.

She flipped head over heels mid-air, and soon enough she couldn't even tell which direction was _up_ or _down_ anymore, only that the wind was blowing through her newly cut to chin length hair and that it hurt to even open her eyes at the moment. She just hoped she wouldn't land on her back on the concrete and be unable to walk for the rest of her life or worse, land on her back and be unable to move anything from the neck down. Pull the cord or shoot her in her hospital bed because without her hands, she was nothing, she could make do without the legs, but with no use of her hands she wouldn't find it in herself to even live.

She opened her eyes and was staring up at the stars, they seemed to fill her vision, well that and the fact that there was this huge body builder of a guy following her from the third story window and down. He looked like a penguin trying to fly, and we all know that penguins are _unable_ to fly so really he looked like a wingless turkey just flapping away at the air, trying not to get hurt. News flash, your falling from a three foot story window, from a building with no stops on the way down bud, you certainly ain't gonna take two hundred pounds of muscle and just _fly_ like santa claus shooting rainbows out of his ass.

She would have laughed at the irony of the fall had she not hit something solid, the impact blew out the windows of the car and the metal crunched and shifted under the velocity of her boneless fall in between one of the bars on the roll cage and the wind shield. Of all places she would find a _goddamned taxi_ to fall on.

She heard her back crack, and the breath blew from her lungs in a soundless yell that seemed to deafen her mind, one of her hands got crushed underneath her but her body felt numb otherwise she probably would have been crying. She was pretty sure the shock had set in just after she had been tackled out the window though, all _normal_ thought flying out of her head, and all abnormal thought flying out of her body like the breath in her lungs when she hit the roof of the car.

The alarm went off, that _killed_ her eardrums and she winced at the high pitched sound, she couldn't see the guard anymore, he must have landed on the concrete as pain radiated through her chest as she tried to gulp for breath. When she finally took one, it felt like it had been years since she had actually breathed in the right kind of air.

Her vision was fading as her body totally relaxed and she went limp, her head banging against the metal of the car. She heard a yell, her name again and she couldn't tell who it was even as she was enveloped in darkness.

' _Hello, other me._ '


	12. Chapter Twelve: 'Kill Me'

'Hello other me.' The girl smiled, white hair resting against her cheeks as Psyche scrambled back and hit an invisible wall with her back as the black eyes moved to still see Psyche, the black lips moved and Psyche covered her ears trying to drown out her melodic voice.

"Why are you here?" Psyche meant to yell but it came out a murmur almost a whisper, she almost flipped out, this world was horrid, she told herself she would never come back here ever, she would never sink so deep into her own mind to ever visit here ever again.

"Get out of my fucking head!!" The young girl just smiled, still sitting at the chessboard while the marble figures moved themselves across the board. Queen to knight, Queen takes out Knight, Check.

'No can do, Edelwiess...I can't.' Psyche gripped her head, eyes wide and it felt like she was choking on her own breath even as the girl stood, the spikes through her ankles bleeding and dripping blood, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She wobbled on her feet as she walked and Psyche scrambled away and to her feet before she stood and moved backwards as the girl was there again, her head still tilted to the side with her arms behind her back. Queen moves to last Pawn, Queen takes out Pawn. Check.

A cut dragged it's way across her cheek a by itself, a sliver of blood showing up and dripping down her cheek even as more cuts showed up on her shoulders and on her bare legs under the slip of blood red fabric that was like a hospital gown.

"Nononomononono...." It was a constant sound, the 'no's mixing in with the sobs as the girl crouched in front of her, arms across along her knees before she reached a hand and touched Psyche's cheek. Queen to last Knight, Queen take out last Knight. It felt a if she had been electrocuted and she pushed the hand away only to have a mirror float down in place and watch the black eyes behind her even as the arms wrapped around her from behind and the lips spread into a smile.

'Because I am you.' Check Mate.

She woke up, her bi-coloured eyes wide and immediately wrenched herself from the tubes in her arms, blood flying as she ripped off the heartbeat monitor and flew of the bed, she was jerked back and looked down to see herself cuffed to the gurney. She screamed and cried, tears running down her face as her breath came out hard as she jerked on her wrist as she tried to run from her absolute nightmare.

Male nurses came in and took her flailing arm as the cuff broke, her wrist red and welted from pulling on it even as they lifted her from the floor, her feet kicked out an hit one in the chest and he went sprawling over the gurney, over turning it. She put both her hands to the guys arms and dug her nails in even as his back hit the wall, her head extended and a long scream coming from her throat. It felt as it her head was explodinf and her throat was already sore, even as the voices that she had tried so hard to suppress came falling in like domino's she kicked and clawed.

Hair was disheveled as she whipped her hair around and then hit the guy in the nose with the back of her head, she hit the floor and started running sound the hallways, skidding into the doors and the walls and falling on the floor and trying to scramble up from falling. A weight hit her back and she went sprawling again, immediately turning on her back an looking into almost lime green eyes. Her heart lurched even as she struggled in his iron grip, his hands keeping hers down on the floor above her head and she kicked her legs out but he was practically sitting on her thighs.

Her stomach lurched and she turned on her side, the vomit coming up from the corner of her mouth, her body seemingly wanting to drain of her life but her heart was still beating loud in her ears even as Noiz turned her on her side for her to puke up more sour smelling stomach acid. She felt her hair being pulled back from her face and she saw Aoba, up by her head, his fucking blue hair was so annoying, why the hell was he always there. She tried to get her wrists back but he still had them in a grip even as the male nurses came down the hallway yelling, one had a bloody nose and the other was slightly hobbled over from the kick to the chest.

She swung her head back and forth, felt her cheekbone crack against the smooth cement of the hospital, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Not again. She was not going to be used for someones else's purpose anymore, she was free from that dammit, this wasn't how it was supposed to work!

"Let me go!!" Her lip piercings were out, actually all her piercings were out and she didn't get to feel the clicking against her teeth, she didn't get to feel the pain of pulling on them to hard so she bit her lip instead, her tongue, anything to drown out the voices that were slowly getting louder by the minute. She kicked out her legs, and hit something, somebody groaned but she would never know who it was as Noiz enveloped her mouth with his hand, she bit down as hard as she could. Tasting his blood she focused on the metallic smell, the taste of the blood that was now freely flowing from the palm of his hand even as he didn't flinch away from her, even as she ran her piercing-less tongue over the ripped flesh.

She slowly let her legs stop moving, her struggling was done, she was tired and had fight left in her even as Noiz's face came into view above her own. Even as she saw the fading bruise on his forehead, hers matched after all, she blinked her eyes and her looked down at her face, he slowly nodded, just once as she felt his had leave her face, his palm dripping blood.

Her head felt fuzzy and she looked at her arm, a needle was just leaving, her skin pulling with it as she watched, she hadn't even felt it and even as Noiz got up and she got hefted into the arms of a male nurse, this one was different, not like the other two.

She mouthed it...but Noiz's eyes widened in realization.

'Kill me...'


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Let's Play

She stared out the window, even as someone knocked on the door, her hands were cuffed with a new technology that would zap you into submission if any harm was done to others or to herself. She could have only wished.

They still whispered in her mind, they were low now but once in awhile they would slowly get louder and would give her a migraine, the hospital didn't help, neither did their medicine which she threw away instead of taking. She hadn't slept in two days and none of the them had come around either, she wondered if they had run away and she wouldn't have blamed them, the bruises on her arms were just showing up, apparently she had only been out for four hours after falling out the window.

She watched as a child played with their dog, the dog was happy and so was the child, she looked down at them from her reinforced hospital window as she sat in a chair with her elbows on her knees, she refused to wear those open back hospital gowns so she was given white scrubs instead. She hated the colour white but right now she could have cared less about what she was wearing, even as her unknown visitor or should she say visitors came in. 

They didn't say anything, the nurses that is, they found out that Psyche didn't mind the female company if even for a short amount of time that they cleaned up whatever mess she made that day. It was mostly just throwing the food at the wall or even shattering the glasses, they had made them plastic now so she had resorted to bending them inside out now. She watched, slightly high on the medical drugs they had decided to give her, even if they went through her system faster than normal, perhaps they would set up a constant drip, but that would need a needle, she probably wouldn't get it to lock pick the door open.

She watched the child walk away, the dog now on a leash and she sighed, it was low, she was missing something, something important but with the drugs they kept putting her on it was difficult to understand anything outside of when she went to the bathroom and ate. The only good thing about the drugs is that they put her out of her mind enough so that she didn't have to hear every single mind in the entire building.

She spun around on the chair and wheeled herself over on the chair to the small desk where a single thing sat, it was a rock, about the size of a quarter and oval in shape. She tipped it up on one end and stared at it, she felt it, slowly the electricity ran through her fingertips and she slowly took her fingers off. This to her was a normal mind game, the door opened, not even a knock as she shuddered as the rock ripped itself from the table and embedded itself in the back of the door with so much force it caused the door to close again before it was ripped open again.

The male nurse behind the door glared at her and hefted her up by the arm, not even paying attention to the rock in the door as he shoved her through it. She was led down the twists and turns of the hall before they came to a room, she was pushed within and stumbled to a chair before catching herself on it.

"Hello Edelwiess." No...she should be dead, she left that thin behind her, this is why she wouldn't go back to her home, why she couldn't go back to her home but her fuzzy mind didn't seem to comprehend the meaning of the word 'run' right at the moment and her neck cracked something awful when her head whipped up to the woman sitting provocatively in the metal chair.

"Why?" It was the only word that came out of her mouth, and it was so sudden that she couldn't have even thought it through properly, nothing else cane out as her brows furrowed over her bi-coloured eyes.

"Oh please, you know why. This isn't a game anymore and you've been a bad girl, Edelweiss." The woman thought for a moment, tapping a finger against blood red lips a couple of times.

"And your blond boy toy better stop trying to visit. It's most annoying." The woman smiled, her teeth white in the overhead lights and Psyche rubbed the bak of her head.

"Stop using that name and go die in the hole you crawled out of bitch." With those words the woman frowned and laid her palm flat against the table, eyes holding a fury that Psyche remembered very well.

"Now, now E-Del-Weiss~ that's just rude." She woman grinned again and if Psyche hadn't been given the heavy drugs then she would have had a headache already even as she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she righted herself on her feet.

"You're a dog fucking, asshole loving, thunder-cunt. And I can't say much more for your syndicate either." She wouldn't get out of this very fast, Psyche would have to wait until the drugs started wearing off, she had to buy herself time to go through that two way window.

"And I know your employer is watching right behind that glass, I'm not stupid." The woman frowned again as Psyche tested the boundaries of the drug, prodding inside her own mind to see if she could hear any thought, any images that came to her from the minds around her, even the woman's even as Psyche grimaces as she hit the wall of the drug. Wait, their was a small hole, tiny thoughts came in, muzzled by a thick layer of haziness but they were there and they trickled in.

This was like trying to play a mind game with satan, and Psyche knew she was playing with fire, a fire that could sweep her away and potentially kill the person that she was listening in to but that was the prices she would pay just to get out of her. They wouldn't be able to tag her on it either but that was another concern for later.

"Yes but that isn't your concern." The grin was back and yes it was a part of Psyche's concern.

"Let's play a game Edelweiss~" Let's not.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Red Queen

Glass broke behind her, sending a wave of invisible power and shattering the one way glass behind her. And as all the shattered pieces tumbled towards the floor, it was like slow motion, using something she absolutely _hated_ even as the woman dived below the table and ran out the door, blood dripped from the cut on Psyche's cheek even as she gripped the edges of the chair to keep from completely falling off her rocker. She _couldn't_ control it, her grip on reality was slowly loosening like a tie, like that damned green, or was it black? She couldn't remember what colour of tie that Noiz would usually wear, she wanted to either grab it mash their faces together most of the time or use it to strangle the guy.

The shattered pieces lifted mid way from falling, coming up like hundreds of blades beside her, she shouldn't have waited so long, now the voices were running through her head a mile a minute, switching from one thought to the next as images and words crashed through her mind like tidal waves. She couldn't keep her focus singular as her mind went from on image or thought to the next and yet none of these thoughts were hers at all.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, a girl in white dancing and bloody through her minds eye, laughing as everything lit up in fire around her, fingers gripped the table and created dents in the metal as the glass around her started to swirl like a broken wind. A _tornado_ of glass around her as she stood, letting go of her hold on the table and her hold on sanity, she broke the door in two, right down the middle from top to bottom. It blasted outwards as she walked, a cool air at her back through the scrubs, she couldn't have found anything to keep her grounded even as a piece of glass slipped into her palm.

Men stood outside with guns, they didn't stand a chance against the flying door halves, her vision wasn't even there anymore, in her mind he was spinning in circles, her vision a haze of red. Dizziness wanted to set in and she slightly stumbled forwards as a smirk tugs at the corner of her lips, her eyes going wide and he palmed the side of her head.

Yes she wanted to play a game, lets play chess, I will be the queen on the red side and you'll be the king in the black. Queen takes out pawns, next the knights with the guns and destroys the other queen with her power, clad in red robes and a bloody sword wielded in her hands. Please don't fold king, do not fold to my power, take me down and rip me apart.

The laugh that came out of her mouth wasn't her own, this was hell. High pitched, eyes wide and unseeing as she looked at the roof, barely any sign of sanity anywhere in her body even with her grip on a glass shard creating rivulets of blood down her fingers. Dots of blood littered the ground underneath her, a threadbare carpet that was unraveling too fast at one end for her to start sewing the other side. _Red. Red. Red_.

She dragged her toes on the linoleum as she walked forwards, pulling the skin of her lower lid down as she licked across her lower lip, wanting to taste the metal she usually had there, wanting to taste the salt on her tongue and the tinge of blood. Her foot stepped into a pool of blood and she giggled, no this wasn't her. _Get ou_ t of my **_fucking head_**!

' _No~_ ' it was a resounding laughter, the has of red across her vision blurred her actual vision, her eyes rolling back in her head, she felt the wind, the invisible line attaching her to other people.

" _ **Psyche!**_ " Something broke, she didn't know hat it was or where inside her but Psyche tumbled into the darkness as the dancing and spinning stopped, her world starting to slow down and the flames she saw inside her mind died down to a dull roar and she turned a slight smirk on her face. This wasn't Psyche, this wasn't herself, this is why she never wanted to get close, instead those idiots! They made her like them, made her hang out with them and now she had lost control, she would kill everyone she cared about and be alone again. She didn't want to be alone again, please don't let her be alone again.

"Well _hello_ little magician." It wasn't her _voice_ , these weren't her _eyes_ and this wasn't her _body_ and those weren't her _words_. Why did _she_ take over her body, she would never know. She had lost control and now she made her way through a fiery jungle hell to get it back, like a light at the end of the tunnel except she wasn't dead or dying. The Psyche in her mind was running, pink hair away from her face even as she breathed hard, even as Psyche leapt over invisible objects, even as she ran across the barren black area. This wasn't right, this was her body goddamnit!

"She isn't speaking to us Aoba." No shit, you idiots, get the fuck out of here before _she_ kills you! I don't want to see you die too! She doesn't want to see you die, she already had the memories of three people on her consciousness she didn't need more, get out! _**Get out! Get out! Get out!**_ She was going insane, she needed to wrap up those threads, please she needed to wrap up those threads.

"Shall we give Edelwiess more memories~?" No you fucking bitch! No more!

' _ **ENOUGH!!**_ '

Blackness, a scream, she didn't know from where, she felt the cold tile, she felt herself falling deeper. She didn't know if she would ever come back up. She didn't know if she would ever escape this horrid hell hole of her mind. Even when she felt a warmth envelope her hands, her legs, everything was enveloped in warmth and she really didn't know what to think of it.

And here she is, _The Red Queen_.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: "Let's Go Home"

_'Psyche here, sorry I couldn't get to the coil at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll call you back later. Leave your coil number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.'_ She had done that so long ago now, when was it? She couldn't remember clearly where or even why he had done it, she had nobody, she was alone and should always stay alone.

Her fingers twitched as the beep sounded through the empty space, her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she hung, suspended, only an inch from the ground as blood dripped off her face, from her nose, her eyes and ears, she didn't know why, this was her personal hell so no one would be able to save her, no one would care if she disappeared. She was totally alone inside her own mind.

 _'Hey! Haven't seen you in a while, you should drop by the junk shop to check in! Noiz is still looking for you!'_ **Mizuki**...The beep sounded again.

 _ **'You have four old messages.'**_ That was a tinny voice, perhaps she could call it a friend? No it wasn't real, none of this was even as she hung suspended from chains with hooks that went through her palms and arms, just barely an inch from the ground but she didn't feel the pain. Is this how Noiz felt? With only the pressure to remind her of what was really happening, she didn't even feel a breeze....she felt....empty.

 **One:** _'Answer your goddamned phone woman.'_ Noiz, speak of the devil and he will show, bullshit, she would kill for just a glimpse of him right now. Something to tell her she's not crazy.

 **Two:** _'Noiz is making a fuss again, please stop by soon.'_ Aoba, that florescent white and blue guy, and of course, wait why was Noiz making a fuss?

 **Three:** _'Maniacs in panic mode, hurry up and shut him up, Pinkette.'_ Mink, she barely ever talked to Mink, he seemed like the quiet broody type, didn't care to make nice, ever.

 **Four:** _'Where are you Psyche? I can't find you...'_ Koujaku, the ladies man, although she wondered a lot about him.

She hung her head, looking at the checkered floor, this wasn't real, it couldn't have been real. She wanted to scream, yell and cry, yell 'is anybody there!' But she knew she would just be answered by her own inner voice. Perhaps this is just what it was meant to be? No this is not. A tear slipped down her cheek...this wasn't really how it was supposed to end was it?

'You seem saddened?' The white girl was back, Psyche refused to even look at the black eyed and black lipped girl that was a demonic reflection of herself. The chessboard was playing itself again, Psyche closed her eyes, feeling nothing and opening her eyes, watching as a new line of blood made it's way down the bridge of her nose.

'Are you saddened because you killed them?' Her bi coloured eyes wrenched up, face twisting into a ghost of a snarl as she looked the demonic reflection in the eyes, they were black depths of nothingness, every time she looked it was like being swallowed whole every single time.

"How do you know they're _dead_ huh?! You're just as _stuck_ as I am in _this_ world!!" Her voice seemed to reverberate the area, perhaps it wasn't the best to yell but even as she swallowed she still felt nothing even if it felt like she was being swallowed from the inside.

" **Psyche?"** Get the fuck away! A palm reached forward from the darkness and still she didn't move, even as the palm moved across her cheek, she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see who it really was.

" _Hey_...Psyche..." Warmth enveloped her, everything seemed superheated as her eyes wrenched open, the blue hair and pale skin, what the hell?!

"Aoba?" She croaked, the chains snapped and she fell, right into his arms, the cloth of his jacket feeling like cashmere against her skin even as her blood smeared across it when she dug her nose into his chest.

"Wake up...time to go **home**." And he gave her a small smile, then blackness.


End file.
